<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deflowering The Mane Six by Bendyfimfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117139">Deflowering The Mane Six</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendyfimfiction/pseuds/Bendyfimfiction'>Bendyfimfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clopfic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Cock Worship, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, F/M, Fetish, FiMFiction, Growth, Human, Large Cock, Orgy, POV Second Person, Porn, Romance, Sex, expansion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendyfimfiction/pseuds/Bendyfimfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Celestia is disappointed that the bearers of the Elements of Harmony are still virgins. She sends you, her human lover on a mission to fix such an issue. With a magically enhanced, massive cock the quest should be simple.</p><p>A big thanks to my co-writers: iamgoku and Who you think I am for joining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mane Six &amp; Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deflowering The Mane Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You, a very tall, human dressed in a fancy suit of plate mail armour were kneeled before Princess Celestia, who sat upon her golden throne within the castle of Canterlot.</p><p>You stood 8 feet tall, which made you twice the height of an average pony. Your armour was an alabaster white in colour just like Celestia’s coat. Its most defining feature was the sun representing Celestia’s cutie mark situated in the centre of the breastplate. Along with a round, templar helmet over your head. The armour was perfectly fitted around your massive muscles, showcasing them in breathtaking detail.</p><p>Princess Celestia herself was a huge alicorn. A mighty shire horse sized steed, if not even greater. However, you knew full well that Celestia was actually much larger. This was only her lesser form.</p><p>“What is thy bidding, my fat big sexy love?” you asked in a deep Darth Vader-like voice.</p><p>“There is a great disturbance in the Friendship.” came Princess Celestia’s soft, angelic voice.</p><p>“I have felt it.”</p><p>“The bearers of the Elements of Harmony have a new enemy. Their virginity.”</p><p>“.... wait… what?” you asked in confusion with your normal voice.</p><p>“Yes. They need a strong, handsome gentlestallion like you to rid them of their virginity once and for all. For too long, I have waited for them to find love. You must make sweet love to each and every one of them with your massive penis. The size and power of your mighty penis will vastly increase the power of the alicornation process. Their bodies and rumps will grow much larger than normal by you making love to them.”</p><p>“How do you know they have lost their virginity?”</p><p>“Because they are not alicorns. Anyone who wielded the Elements of Harmony will become an alicorn if they lose their virginity. This has not happened yet, thus they are still virgins.”</p><p>You nodded. “Understood. I may need to ask you some questions. I do have some concerns about this quest.”</p><p>“Ask away.”</p><p>“Will they be able to handle my cock? You have magically enhanced me far beyond a normal human. You specifically made my penis very large and strong so it can pound your ass hard to kingdom come just the way you like it. I fear even if I'm gentle with these ponies that my penis will destroy them.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, your penis automatically casts powerful healing spells. However, I'd still advise you to be gentle with them.”</p><p>“Yes, of course. Any advice on how to seduce them?”</p><p>“Your mission is simple. Luna has informed me they dream about you in a romantic way. So all you really need to do is flex your massive muscles and whip out your massive cock basically.”</p><p>“Good. An easy mission.”</p><p>“Good luck, my faithful knight. Be chivalrous to them. Treat them with love and respect.” she said while her horn glowing with blinding light.</p><p>With her magic, she opened a golden oval-shaped portal behind you. You stood up and pounded your chest in a salute. Then without a word, you turned to walk into the portal.</p><p>You came out the other side to find yourself standing before Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie all conveniently sat at the foot of a huge, pink love heart shaped bed. The room was dimly lit with scented candles. Upon the walls of said room there were many pictures of yourself doing manly poses.</p><p>“Yay! Anony is finally here!” shouted Pinkie, immediately lunging at you. With lightning-like reflexes you grabbed the over excited mare, and took her into a gentle hug.</p><p>You lay your right, armoured hand upon Pinkie’s plump rump upon her cutie mark. Your cold, steel fingers dug deeply into the soft fat of her thick backside. You placed your other hand upon her lower back.</p><p>Pinkie affectionately nuzzled your armoured shoulders, humming happily.</p><p>Twilight stepped forward and gave you a sheepish smile. “Sorry about that. Pinkie Pie is just really happy to see you.” The shadow of your massive body loomed over the small mare as she stood at your feet. It’s the other way around when you are with Celestia.</p><p>“It’s fine, ma'am. I feel like quickly escalating things myself." you pulled your right hand away from Pinkie’s rump. Your hand upon her back held her safely in place.</p><p>With your hand now free, you proceeded to snap your fingers with a loud click. Once you had snapped your fingers you immediately placed your hand back upon Pinkie’s rump.</p><p>Your armour vanished to reveal your masculine body. You were nothing short of being literally a reincarnation of He-Man. Your body was shaped as if it was a stone sculpture.</p><p>Between your legs lay your currently flaccid cock, which stood about 20 inches long at least and about 6 inches thick. Your balls were heavy and meaty, about the size of soccer balls.</p><p>The mares stared at you in awe, a strong musk filled the room at the mares from all around you began to leak fluid out of their marehoods in excitement. Pinkie Pie was quivering in your arms, her body shaking uncontrollably. Your hand became damp with her leaking vagina.</p><p>Twilight plopped down on to her rump before you. She began to grind her hoof between her legs, and moaned in bliss, all the while she looked up at your masculine body.</p><p>You stepped over Twilight, and made your way over the bed and sat yourself down at the foot of the bed.</p><p>Rarity and Fluttershy flanked your right, while Rainbow Dash and Applejack lay on your left. Twilight made her way over to sit down between your muscular legs. Pinkie Pie held in your arms began to affectionately nuzzle your neck.</p><p>Your cock slowly began to rise to attention, gaining inch after inch by each passing second, and expanding in girth at the same time. The mares simply looked on in awe as your penis grew larger and larger before them.</p><p>Eventually it reached its apex height and thickness. Your cock was so long it came to bump against Pinkie’s rump above. Your hard shaft depressed her soft flesh deeply as it pushed into her plush rear. In terms of thickness, it was like you had grown a third leg basically, somewhat like a traffic cone.</p><p>You stood primed and ready to make sweet love to these ponies with your ridiculously large cock.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>You sat at the foot of a love heart shaped bed. Your huge body towered over the small mares from all around you. Your massive, monster cock stood like a titan between your legs. Your heavy, soccer ball sized balls dangled below.</p><p>Your colossal penis was basically a third leg really in terms of thickness, somewhat like a traffic cone. Your mighty schlong was so long it bumped against Pinkie’s ass above as you held her in your arms. Your rock-hard shaft depressed deeply into Pinkie’s soft, plump rump as it pushed against her rear. The mare in question was gently nuzzling your neck.</p><p>The size of your massive body and giant cock caused a dark shadow to loom over the little mares below you, even when you were sitting down, you were taller than them. The size difference between you was quite substantial. When they stood up on their hooves, the average mare was roughly four feet tall. You on the other hand stood at 8 feet tall, dwarfing them easily.</p><p>Not too mention, your bulging muscles. Your body was ironclad in strength, while these ponies were soft, delicate and feminine in shape overall. Aside from Rainbow and Applejack. Applejack had a stronger muscular build under her softer flesh from hard work on her farm, built for strength and endurance, while Rainbow Dash had a more toned refined build from intensive fitness training to try and join the Wonderbolts, her body was built for speed and distance.</p><p>The musky scent of a mares arousal flooded the room, their marehoods leaking their juices upon the bed below. While your strong, intoxicating masculine scent bombarded their senses. Celestia had specifically designed your smell to turn-on mares, eliciting a biological response and triggering their arousal all over their bodies.</p><p>They were staring at your enormous manhood in awe, while they fidgeted awkwardly, not sure whether they should make the first move, or wait for you to do so.</p><p>You didn’t move either. Not wanting to rush these nervous virgins. You wanted to make this a joyful experience for their first time.</p><p>You found that they all had very nice plump rumps. Even Rainbow Dash’s rump was rather thick, despite the overall athletic nature of her body.</p><p>Nothing could compare to Princess Celestia's, but their little asses were still cute and sexy in their own way. And for once you will be the dominant one as you take their virginity with your massive, magically enhanced cock, drilling it into their little bodies with a passion.</p><p>You made a mental note to not lose your composure too much, after all they were still little mares in comparison to your own relatively massive form. In particular Fluttershy, she seemed the most likely to cry in pain if you were to go too hard or too fast, your massive cock already visibly making the yellow Pegasus nervous and filled with anxiety.</p><p>Rarity and Fluttershy sat down on your right. On your left sat Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Between your thick, muscular legs sat Twilight upon her rump before you.</p><p>Fluttershy whimpered in fear. “Eeep. H-His cock will rip us in half.”</p><p>Affectionately, you placed your right hand upon Fluttershy’s head. The mare looked up at you with a panicked expression, her body trembling in fear, even as you tenderly stroked her mane. “My penis is imbued with Celestia's light. I promise you, you will be okay.” you said softly, trying to reassure the frightened mare.</p><p>After a few moments of continued stroking on your part, as well as your soft words sinking in, Fluttershy began to relax, sighing happily, and closing her eyes as she nodded. You moved your hand over the back of her right ear. From there you gently applied a series of scratches.</p><p>Fluttershy melted at your touch, and uttered a deep, throaty moan, while her tail wagged excitedly behind her, which made a thumping sound each time her tail hit the bed. Her feathery wings flapped erratically, and her overall body trembled all over from under your tender touch. You smiled at the sight of Fluttershy being in such a happy state. Your effort to prove that you were a gentle giant, not a cruel brute seemed to be working.</p><p>The thought of someone being a big bully to Fluttershy filled you with anger. You quickly dismissed those thoughts and returned to the present.</p><p>Despite the fact you were greatly reassuring her, you heard Princess Celestia's voice telepathically speaking into her mind .“Fluttershy, I assure you Anon will not harm you. You have nothing to fear from his penis, little one.”</p><p>Fluttershy simply nodded in answer. You could not hear Fluttershy’s thoughts in reply. Unlike Celestia who magically broadcasted them for you to hear.</p><p>The other five mares as if they were in a hypnotic trance began to shower you with affection in their own respective ways at the same time.</p><p>Twilight leaned her head forward into your ballsack, and began to shamelessly slobber on them. Twilight licked and kissed your balls all over. In between licks and kisses, she would take one of your testicles into her mouth, and would lovingly suck upon it with a loud slurping sound, taking in the raw musk and perspiration that clung to them, starting with your left ball, before moving on to your right.</p><p>Rainbow Dash meanwhile leaned her head down to the base of your mighty manhood just above Twilight. From there, she stuck out her long, thick equine tongue and began to tenderly lick your shaft up and down with a moan.</p><p>In addition to licks, Rainbow Dash gave your powerful phallus a series of soft kisses as she slowly moved her head up your long member. Each kiss she applied upon your gargantuan cock came with a well-defined smooching sound. She was joined by Applejack, the sheer thickness of your shaft gave them more than enough room for the two of them to share.</p><p>So thick and long your tremendous cock was, there was more than enough room to fit their hooves, while still kissing and licking your cock at the same time. Rainbow Dash partially wrapped her soft, furry leg around your lower shaft, and began to pump you with eagerness.</p><p>Just above her, Applejack did the same. The two ponies jerked their hooves up and down your lower shaft. Their hooves softly collided with a quiet clopping sound each time they met as they pumped your member. It was a wonderful feeling to feel these soft, warm furry legs against your foreskin as they rubbed your cock up and down.</p><p>The two mares' competitive spirit seemed to re-emerge as you could see them locking eyes with one another as their stroking sped up, seemingly trying to see who could give you the most pleasure.</p><p>It was a similar story on the other side with Rarity kissing and licking the right side of your thick shaft. She however was content to just lick and kiss you at a leisurely pace, rather than jerk you off as well.</p><p>Your cock was warm and hard against their tongues. Combined with your intoxicating masculine scent it was borderline brainwashing towards these little ponies. They will probably never want any other cock other than yours to worship.</p><p>Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash used one of their free hooves to grind their moist marehoods while giving your gigantic cock tender affection at the same time. Their hooves quickly become damp with their creamy goodness. The wet, soft, fleshy sound of hooves grinding against their sex filled the room, along with their moans of pure bliss.</p><p>You moaned softly at the feeling of the four mares giving your cock such tender loving, You made a mental note to make sure you would lick out their pussies to repay them later on.</p><p>Fluttershy was strangely absent, and did not join Rarity on her side of your thick cock, nor was she masturbating. For the tender petting you gave Fluttershy was distracting her immensely. Nonetheless, her nether regions were damp with her marecum, soaking the bed below her cute, plump rump.</p><p>Her pink tail was wagging excitedly, and her legs were kicking weakly as you pet her. Surprisingly, she seemed to have the strongest will to resist your cock. You merely continued to give her tender petting. Fluttershy for her part was content to be petted by you. Her eyes were closed as she was lost in pure bliss as you pet her. As for Pinkie Pie, she simply could not reach since you held her in your hands above your cock.</p><p>Pinkie Pie meanwhile leaned her head toward yours, and perked her lips for a kiss. You answered Pinkie’s call and pressed your lips against hers.</p><p>Both of you closed your eyes as her large equine tongue entered your mouth. Human and pony tongue joined together in unity. You both shared a passionate kiss as low, muffled moans escaped your joined lips as your tongues swirled about in each other's mouths in a tender dance of pure intimacy. Her tongue was significantly larger than yours. The art of kissing is probably the one place the ponies hold an advantage over you.</p><p>The sounds of loud slurping and well-defined smooching sounds were heard as they continued kissing your cock. Moans, groans, quiet happy neighs, and finally with the wet sound of them grinding their sex with one of their free hooves had filled the room as the four of the mares were lost in pure lust worshiping your absolutely gigantic cock.</p><p>However, Pinkie Pie was too busy kissing you, and Fluttershy was too busy being petted by you.</p><p>Most of your massive cock was slick and wet with their saliva, shining beautifully in the light. Your upper shaft however remained dry. The sheer height of your long, towering cock meant they technically needed to stand up like a human, with their own back hind legs in order to reach the upper areas of your penis. But even then, there was no guarantee they could reach the top.</p><p>You uttered a deep muffled moan into Pinkie’s mouth. So many mares at once tending to your penis was making you a little excited. Thus, you began to bounce your ass up and down slightly upon the bed. This action caused several things to happen at once.</p><p>Your heavy balls gently slapped against Twilight’s face as she slobbered on them. This caused her to utter a squeal of happiness like a dog’s chew toy.</p><p>Your log-like dick wobbled gently from side to side. The hefty shaft lightly smacking against the face of Rarity when it swung to the right. When it swung to the left, it would end up gently slapping the faces of Applejack or Rainbow Dash.</p><p>Above them, your member moved back and forth against Pinkie’s rump. Teasingly, you dry humped Pinkie’s buttcheek, making sure not to touch off her marehood or ponut. Pinkie uttered a muffled whine in your mouth. But other than that, she made no further protest. You guess she liked to be teased.</p><p>Far down below between your thick, strong legs, Twilight lifted her head away from your balls, causing them to slap against her face. She smiled, satisfied at her work. Your massive, soccer sized balls were slick with her saliva, and shone beautifully.</p><p>With the absence of Twilight’s head this allowed your testicles to slap against each other with a wonderful sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Twilight leaned her head slightly forward, as she became tempted to bury her face into your massive scrotum again. The sight was hypnotic to Twilight. It was almost as if your balls were begging to be slobbered on by her again.</p><p>She gently placed her soft, right hoof upon your thigh. She made a light squealing sound in happiness upon the feel of it. She marveled at the great feeling of its hardness. Her hoof slowly moved up and down your leg, gently stroking your strong muscles as she did so.</p><p>Curiously, Twilight reached her right hoof around you, in order to touch your right buttcheek. As you lightly bounced your ass up and down upon the bed it caused your firm buttcheek to rub against her hoof. She marveled at the firmness of your well toned buttocks as she moved her hoof up and down, feeling up your strong muscles with a look of desire etched onto her face.</p><p>Drool dripped out of her mouth, as she imagined just how powerful your enormous schlong would be pounding into her. In addition to the size of your massive cock, the fact that it was reinforced by the power of your ironclad hips, legs, and buttocks.</p><p>She wondered what your ass would look like, flexing and clenching when you inevitably began pounding away at them each with your cock.</p><p>Twilight couldn’t help but recall the time she saw Big Mac’s fully erect cock by accident when she walked in on him one time while he was masturbating. She found that you had a cock that outclassed him by far, being much thicker and longer than he could ever hope to be.</p><p>Once satisfied, she pulled her hoof away from your butt once more. Twilight looked up at her friends, each of them lost in bliss as they worshiped your massive god-like cock. She watched as they moved their heads up and down the long pole, licking and kissing your member all over.</p><p>She smiled at the sight of Applejack and Rainbow Dash sharing a brief, soft kiss on the lips just above your massive balls, before they went back to work, their rivalry and competitiveness put aside as they lost themselves in the tender loving their pleasure evoked.</p><p>Twilight looked down at your muscular right leg with lustful, half lidded eyes, before she then wrapped her four legs around your leg.</p><p>You felt the mare trembling in excitement as she held your muscle bound leg. With that she began to grind her body against yours. You heard her crying out in bliss, and felt her marecum already begin to pour down your leg as she humped against you.</p><p>Twilight cried out in bliss. “Mmmmm, Anon, you are such a strong, handsome stallion!” she declared, still humping away with more urgency.</p><p>You giggled in Pinkie’s mouth as you came up with a devious scheme. In the hope to try to drive Twilight and the others even more insane with lust, you snapped your fingers and ceased bouncing your ass up and down the bed, remaining relatively still.</p><p>Your thick and mighty love-stick… or love-log throbbed powerfully as it began to rapidly grow in size, gaining inches in height and thickness by each passing second. In addition to your cock, your body began to grow larger as well. Your muscles rippled as new found mass flowed into them. At the same time, the bulging veins along your body were pulsing erratically as your entire body grew larger in every sense of the word.</p><p>The mares squealed in delight as they noticed you become even bigger and stronger before their very eyes. Twilight cried out in bliss with a loud moan as she struggled to hold on to the expanding thickness of your leg, her own legs quickly becoming too small to grip it as she did before as you quickly outgrew her hold, causing her to cling to it as best she could.</p><p>At the same time, your balls began to bloat outward. The sight of your growing scrotum instantly got Twilight's attention. The mare let go of your leg which she had barely been clinging too, and rushed forward to resume slobbering on your balls. Twilight babbled incoherently as she slobbered on your balls, you could only make out a few muffled words from her, like ‘so handsome’ or ‘so strong’.</p><p>“Dude! You are so awesome! Keep growing your penis bigger and bigger please.” exclaimed Rainbow Dash in excitement, her expression awestruck as she took in your body.</p><p>Rainbow frantically began to lick your immense, growing phallus, rapidly moving her head up and down your long pole, hoping that this act would encourage you to grow your penis even larger.</p><p>"Ya, ah agree. He just keeps getting better and better." said Applejack, her tone and expression showing obvious lust and a hunger for your cock.</p><p>Applejack turned her body around, and pushed her firm, yet soft feeling applebucking rump against your thick shaft. The earth pony moaned aloud as she pushed her ass back and forth against your cock with a loud slapping sound of flesh slapping against flesh.</p><p>You couldn't help but find it amusing that the farm mare was practically twerking her ass on your cock, keeping that little joke to yourself as you merely enjoyed the sensations.</p><p>With one last slam of her rump against your huge cock, Applejack decided to switch it up and grind her marehood against your manhood. In so doing so she partially ended up hotdogging your massive member between the cheeks of her plump rump.</p><p>Within a manner of seconds, Applejack found herself climaxing upon your growing cock with a loud moan."Mmmmmm, yes! Bigger, Anon. Grow bigger than mah apple trees. Ya big handsome stallion." she moaned out in a lust filled tone, feeling the sensations of your growing shaft and a particular hard thrust against a veiny portion tickled her asshole and made her groan loudly.</p><p>Applejack felt compelled to lick and kiss your cock again. So, with that she turned back around to face your cock and went back to worshipping like the others in the hope it will continue to grow bigger.</p><p>“Oh darling! You are the most sexy, handsome gentlestallion I have ever seen.” said Rarity, she said dramatically as she stared at your massive member with a starstruck expression, as if your cock was the most amazing thing she had ever laid eyes on, even more so than the shiniest of gem hoards.</p><p>Rarity pulled her head back away from your growing monster length. She flashed her horn, summoning forth a thin, magical ring of light blue energy around the base of your dick. The ring against your long, thick cock felt soft and warm, just like a mare’s mouth.</p><p>Focusing her magic, she began to jerk the ring up and down your member. The ring appeared to be transparent as the magical force just phased through the mares above as if they weren’t even there. The upper areas of your long shaft were now finally tended to by somepony as the massaging ring of energy flowed up and down your cock, from the base below just above your massive balls, to the very top at your bloated tip.</p><p>You let out a loud moan and fought the urge to throw your head back at the feeling of finally having your entire cock worked over at once, a spurt of pre-cum flew from the tip, which made Rarity beam with pride as she continued ‘working her magic’ in the most literal sense.</p><p>Your fat, bulging tip pushed against Pinkie’s rear, depressing even deeper into her ass as it grew. A circular depression was formed around Pinkie’s cheek as your gargantuan dick pushed into her soft rear again and again. The tip of your massive schlong was like an oversized, bloated mushroom and your pre-cum was coating her ass and oozing down those pink cheeks like a frosted pink donut.</p><p>The mares sighed sadly when you abruptly stopped growing your super-hyper cock and body. You now stood at about 12 feet tall. Affectedly making you three times taller than their four foot tall bodies. Which made the size difference between you even greater than it was before.</p><p>Your already massive cock became substantially thicker. The thickness of your girth was like that of an oak tree trunk rather than a traffic cone now.</p><p>Your balls below resembled that of bean bag chairs. Twilight could not hope to take your even more massive balls into your mouth anymore. She settled with merely licking and kissing them with the same intensity.</p><p>Truth be told, you found that your balls were too small earlier on. Soccer balls sized balls were not enough for all these mares to play with. Bean bag chair sized balls seemed sufficient for the moment.</p><p>The mares had a good bit more room to love your even more massive penis. The mares moved their heads up and down your long cock much faster now, your little stunt seemed to have driven their lust for you even more. Rarity used her magic to move her massaging ring of energy up and down your cock at a greater speed.</p><p>With the increased size of your penis, your masculine scent had become even stronger, bewitching the ponies to love your cock even more. Celestia made you the peak of masculinity. You were strong, handsome, and had a penis that hopelessly outmatched any stallion in Equestria by far. And once more if any mare is not impressed by your size you could always grow it even bigger for them with a simple snap of your fingers.</p><p>Part of you wondered if you could satisfy an adult female dragon by growing large enough? Hmm, maybe you could ask Celestia to send you on a special diplomatic mission to The Dragon Lands to find out.</p><p>“What happens if you cum early Anon? Will your next blast of cum be less greater than before?” asked Twilight looking up at you, the shadow of your towering cock looming over her.</p><p>You parted lips with Pinkie. “I can assure you Twilight that Celestia gave my penis supernatural abilities. My balls quickly refill after every load I shoot. You are free to kiss and lick my cock to your heart's content.”</p><p>With your reassuring words, Twilight went back to work by slobbering on your balls once more, and you went back to kissing Pinkie Pie. Your tongue was near equal with Pinkie Pie’s in terms of thickness with your newfound size, with yours being slightly bigger. However, her tongue was still substantially longer than yours even at your increased size, and she was more than happy to wrap that long tongue around your thicker one and prove it was just as energetic and wild as the rest of her.</p><p>You moved your right hand away from Fluttershy’s ear, earning you a sad whine from her.</p><p>“I will earn back your petting. I’m sorry. I never gave your big, beautiful penis any attention.” said Fluttershy in a sorrowful tone.</p><p>With that, Fluttershy leaned her head forward onto the side of your thick shaft, her lips barely out of reach from touching it. Tentatively she took a sniff of your masculine scent. She hummed happily as your scent flowed into her, it obviously struck a chord with her on a primal level as Fluttershy let out a deep shudder of pleasure.</p><p>She stuck her tongue out, experimentally pushing it against your thick man-flesh. For a brief moment, her eyes lit up with love hearts as she uttered a low moan at the wonderful taste of your warm cock against her tongue.</p><p>The combined taste and smell washing away any lingering anxiety and fears, replacing them with pure lust and desire from the yellow Pegasus.</p><p>"He-he-he. You're such a big, handsome boy aren't you?" Fluttershy spoke in a giddily happy tone. "Yes you are. You will protect me and keep me safe."</p><p>Fluttershy began to slowly move her head up and down as she applied a mixture of licks and kisses upon your shaft. Fluttershy had more of your massive cock to kiss and lick with Rarity’s absence. Due to her being busy massaging your huge cock with her magical ring. At long last, you had Fluttershy seduced. Only Pinkie Pie needed a taste of your dick now.</p><p>You placed your hand between Pinkie’s buttcheeks, and began to caress her pink, meaty marehood. Pinkie Pie uttered a muffled moan into your mouth, a torrent of her creamy marecum slipped out of her to land squarely on the bloated tip of your huge dick.</p><p>Her cream began to slowly flow down your long, thick shaft. A sweet gift of marecum was soon to be given to the mares serving you below.</p><p>You uttered a low, muffled grunt in Pinkie Pie’s mouth. A thick dribble of your pre-cum leaked from your tip, it mixed in with Pinkie’s, forming a tasty concoction of both of your respective reproductive liquids. Pinkie Pie’s was sweet, while yours was salty and bitter. The two combined to form a salty and sweet taste at the same time.</p><p>Your pre-cum and Pinkie’s marecum made landfall near the mares below. They could see the creamy liquid right before their eyes upon your thick shaft. The mares moaned heartily as they drank down the delicious concoction.</p><p>Pinkie Pie swiped a bit of your combined juices up with her hoof and gave it a tantalizing lick which was an erotic sight, followed up by her enthusiastic reaction.</p><p>“Oh wow Anon! We taste great together, maybe I could put this on some special cupcakes!”</p><p>You couldn’t help but chuckle at the Pink mare’s thoughts, which knowing her, were probably a serious offer.</p><p>Rarity meanwhile cancelled out her magic, and joined Fluttershy in licking up your pre-cum and Pinkie’s love cream. The sight of the delicious treat was just too much for her.</p><p>Rainbow Dash abruptly turned her attention away from your humongous phallus to your well toned torso. With both of her soft hooves she began to caress your mighty abs, feeling up your strong muscles.</p><p>“Oh whoa, Anon. you are so strong.” Rainbow said in a low voice as she stared at your magnificent well toned stomach in awe, a noticeable blush emerging on the normally cocky Pegasus face as she was in front of such a physically superior specimen.</p><p>With her absence, this gave Applejack even more of your long, thick cock to kiss and lick without Rainbow being in the way. And thus she had more of your pre-cum and Pinkie’s love cream to lick up.</p><p>“Heh-heh ya missing out.” said Applejack, giggling happily and enjoying the combined flavor of the pre-cum concoction.</p><p>Rainbow Dash turned her attention away from your muscle bound stomach, and turned to Applejack. She pressed her muzzle against Applejack’s cheek while she was busy licking your thick cock. Applejack took the hint, and turned to face Rainbow.</p><p>With a deep, throaty moan Rainbow and Applejack kissed passionately. Vast amounts of your pre-cum and Pinkie’s marecum inside Applejack’s mouth flowed into Rainbow’s mouth as they kissed, their own saliva combining with the pre-cum as their muffled moans and slurping tongues could be heard.</p><p>For quite some time they held their loving kiss before finally breaking it, and returning their attention back to your massive cock. Side-by-side they licked and kissed your cock with love and tenderness, their soft tongues brushing against each other as they did so.</p><p>The act and sight alone made you smile, you always did prefer the two when they were working together as opposed to competing with each other.</p><p>Pinkie Pie pulled her head back, a strand of your saliva fell down as you parted lips. “Flip me around Anon. I want to give your little Nony some love!!”</p><p>With great care and gentleness you turned Pinkie’s body upside down in your arms. Both of your arms were now tucked underneath her legs as they held her back. Her legs rested safely on your mighty shoulders.</p><p>Pinkie’s plump rump lay presented before you. You leaned forward, burying your face into her marehood between her plump cheeks of her rump. From there, you began to feverishly eat her out, targeting her meaty, pink marehood and digging in with gusto.</p><p>Pinkie’s marecum flooded into your mouth, and you moaned as you drank down her sweet nectar straight from the source. Pinkie Pie cried out in pure ecstasy, her tongue lolling out of her mouth in response to your tongue.</p><p>Drool dripped down her muzzle onto your bloated tip below her as Pinkie giggled happily, she began to lovingly lick the tip of your member with her long, thick tongue.<br/>
She then reached her hooves out and began to gently stroke the top of your thick cock, running her soft hooves over the top of your manhood and massaging your flesh with tenderness. Her hooves became wet with your pre-cum leaking out of your tip almost continuously at this point.</p><p>You uttered a muffled moan into Pinkie’s ass. You loved the feel of Pinkie’s loving attention towards your cock’s tip as she serviced you without tiring.</p><p>The mare then foolishly attempted to try to take your massive cock’s tip into her mouth. She tried… and failed spectacularly. She only managed to partially wrap her lips around your huge dick. There was simply no way she could fit it into her mouth.</p><p>And given the feats you’d seen of Pinkie managing to somehow fit large portions of food into her mouth, it just went to show how large your cock really was.</p><p>“Aww!” she whined sadly.</p><p>“Don’t worry Pinkie. I’ll help you out later on.” you said in a soft, reassuring tone, your voice muffled between her buttcheeks as you ate her out.</p><p>Pinkie made do by gently licking the tip of your member with her tongue, and using her hooves to gently massage it at the same time. You rewarded Pinkie's efforts with a continuous leakage of pre-cum coming out of your member, teasing her of what’s to come.</p><p>Pinkie moaned in bliss as she drank down your pre-cum flowing into her mouth like a gentle stream, lapping at it as if to quench a dying mare’s thirst. Despite it being only your pre-cum you were releasing quite a substantial amount of your creamy goodness for her to lick up by now.</p><p>In between licks and kisses upon your huge cock, the mares below Pinkie would exchange kisses among one another, before returning to the task at hand: to get you to release your cum.</p><p>Over the course of several minutes they tried many tactics to try to stimulate you enough to release. They tried massaging your giant cock with all their hooves combined, while licking and kissing it at the same time. They even tried grinding their rumps against your cock. This only resulted in them climaxing upon your cock, showering it with marecum.</p><p>At some point, Twilight and Rarity worked together and began to magically stimulate your colossal cock with wonderful massaging waves of magic flowing over the entirety of your member. For good measure they still continued to lick, kiss and massage your cock with their hooves at the same time.</p><p>But even then, your mighty cock would not give in. Despite their valiant effort you found yourself nowhere near the point of release. Your endurance was simply too powerful, your giant cock was made to make love to Princess Celestia, not these little mares.</p><p>You heard a sad whine from the mares below as they pleaded for you to grace them with your seed. You even felt their tears drip onto your cock.</p><p>“Darling, please, give us your cum. Are we not good enough for you?” said Rarity, her voice sounding hurt and you could see the large welling pools of tears in her eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so terrible at this.” said Twilight, looking down at your massive bean bag balls, her tears falling down her cheeks to land upon them.</p><p>“I’m sorry too. I feel like such a lesser mare when compared to your Princess Celestia.” said Rainbow Dash, looking back sadly at her own rump, which was the smallest of the six of them.</p><p>“Ah guess. It was never meant to be. Ah don't blame ya.” said Applejack looking downtrodden at their failure to bring you to climax.</p><p>“Please. Please… cum. I’m begging you.” said Fluttershy in a low voice, sniffling as she stared at you pleadingly, as if your failure to orgasm would doom them all.</p><p>“Anony, please. Give me your creamy goodness!” Pinkie said in a low voice, desperate for your seed, even the ever energetic mare began to feel disheartened, and you could swear you saw her hair start to deflate from it’s usually poofy curls.</p><p>It was officially a sexual code red situation!</p><p>Your heart ached upon hearing your friends so upset. Your massive penis was meant to bring them joy, not despair. You decided to take swift action. So, you snapped your fingers and manually released your cum on command.</p><p>As soon as you did, you uttered a muffled grunt between Pinkie’s asscheeks as you felt your release incoming, the long withheld orgasm finally coming to fruition as you felt your cum churning and welling up in your balls like a dormant volcano finally achieving eruption.</p><p>The mares around you gasped in joy as your gigantic cock swelled even larger by several inches before it finally unleashed a violent explosion of your creamy white spunk upon Pinkie Pie.</p><p>Like a pressurized fireman hose your massive cock blasted Pinkie Pie non-stop. Despite the violent intensity of your release, you didn’t hurt Pinkie even as she was in the direct line of fire.</p><p>You all but screamed out in pleasure as you finally came, while great blobs of your creamy spunk ricocheted off Pinkie upon impact, and were thrown around the room randomly. Your cum landed on yourself and the mares below. Great volumes of it dripped down Pinkie’s seed covered body. Your cum fell down off her body to the hungry mares below.</p><p>Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy caught the falling cum dripping down upon them. They eagerly drank up your creamy essence, moaning aloud as they did so. They licked their lips, their hooves, legs, and bodies in general to drink down as much of your creamy human spunk as they could.</p><p>Pinkie Pie, despite being an extremely flexible mare possessed very limited mobility in her compromised position. Since you held her upside down over your erupting cock. She merely licked the cum off her own face and drank it down with her long tongue, trying in vain to clean herself up. It was utterly futile. Since Pinkie Pie was in the direct line of fire of your massive dick, and your cock didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon.</p><p>Pinkie Pie was giggling in joy as she was heavily bombarded with your seemingly never-ending tide of cum. She moaned in bliss as she drank down your delicious love cream straight from the source.</p><p>Nonetheless, you acted quickly to give all these beautiful mares, a fair showering of your love cream. Pinkie Pie whined sadly when you gently placed her down upon her rump at your feet next to Twilight Sparkle on her right.</p><p>You made to stand up over these little mares. As you made to stand up your erupting cock flew cum across the room and covered the walls on the far side of the room.</p><p>You now stood like a giant over these little ponies even more than before with your 12 feet tall body. You turned around and presented them with your massive cock. You swung your enormous cock from side to side, giving all six mares a nice showering with your creamy essence. This also caused your massive bean bag balls to slap against each other with a delightful sound of flesh slapping against flesh.</p><p>From head to hoof, they were covered in a thick coating of your cum. They were basically snow ponies by the sheer volume of your creamy goodness. Their mouths were wide open, attempting to drink down as much of your cum as possible.</p><p>Unfortunately, the sheer tide of your cum made them cough up repeatedly a huge bucket full of your love cream onto the floor below. There was simply too much for them to handle.</p><p>Over time, your monstrous cock began to slow down its release. It went from a fire hose, to a garden hose, and eventually it released large jets of cum every few seconds. But by this point, the room was flooded by the sheer volume of your love cream. It was about four foot deep by the time your flow finally began to taper off.</p><p>Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Applejack were sat upon the love heart shaped bed. They were repeatedly ducking their heads into cum-water at the edge of the bed and began to drink down your creamy essence.</p><p>Pinkie Pie on the other hand wanted to go for a swim in your love cream water. She was paddling her hooves like a dog in your cum, giggling in joy while doing so. Pinkie Pie like the others would duck her head into the water to drink up your creamy goodness.</p><p>“Mmm, it’s so tasty Anony. I wish I had some cookies to wash down all this tasty Human Milk” she said with a wink.</p><p>Your monster cock finally came to a complete stop with a mere teaspoon amount of cum landing barely a few inches away into the cum-water below under your cock. Despite the fact you had finished cumming, your cock still remained hard, ready for more love.</p><p>You felt a rush of liquid flow into your balls as they refilled rapidly with your cum already. They even began to bloat outward in size. The mares (Pinkie Pie was too busy swimming) upon the bed feverishly masturbated at the sight of your growing balls with loud moans of pure bliss.</p><p>Within a manner of seconds, your balls quadrupled in size, making them look like over inflated beach balls. Just for good measure you added an additional few inches onto your cock with a snap of your fingers, and made it slightly thicker as well.</p><p>You decided to give the mares a good show. You flexed your arms, showing off your massive muscles while thrusting your hips back and forth causing your massive cock to repeatedly bob up and down, slapping against your chest each time with a loud, heavy thump. This also came with the added benefit of your balls wildly swinging about from side to side, creating a loud, meaty slapping sound of flesh impacted on flesh.</p><p>The mares were now frantically masturbating at the sight of you showing off your magnificent body to them with your erotic display.</p><p>Rainbow Dash however wasn't very impressed, not enjoying the teasing as her hooves were crossed and she looked at you with an angry glare. "Dude not cool. Get over here with that super sexy body of yours already!"</p><p>Without a word, you made your way over to sit down in the middle of the five mares on the bed. They swarmed upon you, licking your now even more enormous balls. Pinkie quickly swam forward to join them, as there was more than enough room for all the mares to love.</p><p>Fluttershy was absent from licking your balls, she looked up at you with pleading doggy eyes as she sat on her rump next to you on your right. You knew exactly what she wanted. So with that, you brought your hand down to tenderly stroke her mane. Fluttershy sighed happily and closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the gentle caress of your hand, a peaceful look set upon her face as you gave her tender petting.</p><p>The five mares continued worshipping your balls while they masturbated, their hooves grinding against their soaking wet sex with wet sounds. Loud slurping could be heard as they gently took sections of your ball-flesh into their mouths and began to lovingly suckle upon it. In between them sucking upon your scrotum, they would plant many soft kisses and licks upon your balls, making sure to cover as much of the large fleshy orbs as they could.</p><p>For quite some time, all of you were merely content to remain like this. You had five cute little mares worshipping your massive balls, and one cute mare to pet at the same time. It was both adorable and sexy.</p><p>Twilight being the most logical of them naturally had some questions eventually, her curiosity momentarily overcoming her lust. “Anon, I am really enjoying my time with you. But, I am beginning to have doubts. Like how we can even have sex since you have a ridiculously large penis?”</p><p>“Yeah, you're kind of right there. I could shrink down my penis to fit it if you’d like.” You remarked, causing them to all let out a gasp of concern.</p><p>“Make your penis smaller? Heresy!” shouted Rainbow Dash, briefly stopping her worship of your balls, before returning to work.</p><p>“Don’t worry Rainbow, I can grow my penis bigger when it's inside you. That or I pocket dimension my cock into you.”</p><p>Twilight spoke nervously. “You mean, you can give us your dick at your full size?”</p><p>“Yeah. it will be a tight fit, but it will work.”</p><p>With your reassuring words, Twilight returned to work with the rest of them in worshipping your balls. However you suddenly felt Fluttershy lick your hand, causing you to look down at her. “Yes, Fluttershy?” you asked softly.</p><p>“Anon, c-can I go first?” she asked, a flash of the previous nervous attitude showing momentarily.</p><p>“Do you want me to make my dick smaller for you?” you asked softly, though this seemed to flip a switch in the yellow mare.</p><p>Fluttershy’s expression hardened as she steeled her resolve and spoke in a commanding tone of voice. “No! I want you at your full size. If not even bigger! I want my first time to be totally mind blowing as you ravage my tiny body with your massive penis. I might cry, I might scream, but I know it would be worth it.”</p><p>Fluttershy’s courage however faltered almost as soon as it appeared, as she suddenly felt nervous once again and hid her face behind her mane. “Just promise me, you will be gentle at first before you decide to totally fuck my brains out. If you work your way into it, I think I can take it”</p><p>You gently scratched the back of Fluttershy’s ear with your right hand, and made the mare sigh happily. “Sure thing Fluttershy, I’ll make it perfect for you.”</p><p>You tucked your right hand under Fluttershy’s rump, and placed your other hand upon her upper back. With the mare now safely secure in your hands, you lifted her up toward your face.</p><p>“Do you want me to lick you out first?” you asked.</p><p>The mare simply nodded, a blush overcoming her cheeks. With that you pulled her closer and drew out your large tongue. Tentatively you placed your wet muscle near her moist marehood between her legs. A stream of her creamy marecum leaked out of her marebits.</p><p>The mare made a cute squeaking sound in your hands as you began to push your tongue against her vagina. She trembled in your grasp as her body was shaking uncontrollably, like a fish out of water.</p><p>You pressed your tongue deeper into her love canal, causing the mare to arch her neck back and squeal in delight as you entered her. For a moment, you just appreciated the tight squeeze of her marehood upon your tongue. Along with the taste of her sweet marecum assaulting your tastebuds, before you decided to begin gently moving your tongue up and down between her nether lips.</p><p>Fluttershy cried out louder, her legs kicking weekly against your face. You were so strong however that the kick of her legs felt like nothing to you really, more like gentle love taps as you continued putting your tongue to work.</p><p>She did not last long under your onslaught however, your large tongue proving too much for her to handle as she came.</p><p>With a cute squeak she released her orgasm, her marehood clamped down hard on your tongue as a torrent of her juices splashed against your tongue. Her body gyrated back and forth against your face, and her hooves wrapped around your head as she continued to squeal in pure bliss.</p><p>This went on for several moments until she finally came down from her high, collapsing in a heap upon your hand.</p><p>The mare was panting, and out of breath as she lay in the afterglow of her orgasm. Nonetheless, she found the strength to speak, Albeit in a low, weak voice. “I’m…. I’m... ready Anon, make me yours my gentle stallion.”</p><p>You lifted your head, and planted a soft kiss on her soft, furry belly, before you tenderly guided Fluttershy down and placed her on the bloated tip of your massive cock. Her soft, warm rump rested upon your fat leaking tip. Logic would dictate that your penis would not even be able to fit into her, since the tip of your cock was about as wide as an oak tree trunk.</p><p>“Fluttershy, this is going to hurt. Are you ready?” you asked softly, seeing her expression once again steel itself as she spoke.</p><p>“Yes, I’m ready.” she said in an assertive tone.</p><p>Your massive cock phased through Fluttershy’s small body as it entered into the tight little hole of her vagina as if nothing was in its way. Fluttershy’s body did not dramatically change in shape even as a tree trunk of cock entered into her small entrance.</p><p>Fluttershy screamed in pain as about a quarter of the bloated tip of your member spread the walls of her vagina far apart into dimensions that should not be physically possible. Rivers of tears flowed down her cheeks as mind numbing pain rocked her body. The entirety of her vagina was full, even with just partially the tip of your bloated member inside her. Despite your overwhelming thickness, no other part of her body seemed to be affected.</p><p>Fluttershy’s friends below ceased worshipping your balls and now looked on in worry at the sight of their friend in terrible pain.</p><p>“Girls, you need to lick my cock. It will make things easier on Fluttershy a little.” you said in an imploring tone, as despite the tight feeling of her warm, moist insides squeezing your cock, the sight and sounds of Fluttershy in such pain and discomfort blanketed any pleasure you were feeling, despite her earlier words to keep going even if she cried, you weren’t so heartless as to hammer away into the mare when she was so clearly hurting.</p><p>The five mares below you gave you a salute and started to work diligently. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash positioned themselves on the right side of your colossal cock, while Rarity and Twilight stationed themselves on your left, and Pinkie Pie sat herself on your balls between the four of them.</p><p>All five mares did their duty and began to lick your long, thick cock, doing their very best to make it wet and slick for Fluttershy above, their tongues bathing and coating your length in their saliva, Pinkie Pie’s seemingly elastic tongue doing a few rounds in rapid succession to do her part.</p><p>Fluttershy’s marehood clamped down harder on your cock, it being a massive invading force inside of her unprepared body, her own juices and cum doing little to ease the entry of your mighty phallus, which despite your muscle control seemed to shrug off the attempts of her marehood to stop you advancing into her as if it was nothing.</p><p>Part of you wondered if this was another aspect of Princess Celestia’s magic meant for Alicorn sex, to plunder their deep inner depths without hesitation.</p><p>You looked down at the mare with a look of pity. Your massive member began to slowly impale itself into her small body. Inch by inch your monster cock slipped inside her at a snail's pace, while slow it did not halt completely in its quest to bury itself balls deep into the gentle pegasus. Your gargantuan penis stretched the walls of her vagina ever greater as more and more of your great length came into her.</p><p>And then Fluttershy made a request you least expected. "Bigger." she said in a low voice. "And don't stop growing bigger until I tell you to stop."</p><p>“Are you sure?” you asked, speaking softly, seeing the mare grit her teeth and look at you with a look of intensity that seemed alien to her features.</p><p>“Yes! Show me no mercy. Grow bigger. And fuck me hard!”</p><p>“Fluttershy… I-I… I don’t like doing th...” you said in a worried tone.</p><p>“Do it!” she shouted. “Ram your giant human cock into my puny pony pussy!” she exclaimed loudly, as her insides gripped down on you with a sudden influx of pressure that made you suppress a groan.</p><p>Who knew Fluttershy was a closet nympho…Well, it was always the quiet ones.</p><p>You hesitated for a moment, before reluctantly fulfilling her wish, giving into her demands and your own lustful desires. You snapped your fingers and with that, your already massive cock within her began to expand in both thickness and length. The part of your cock that was not within her vagina did not visibly expand in thickness however. You did not want to destroy the building you were within.</p><p>In truth however, it was just an illusion. Your cock was still technically the same size outside of her. It was just invisible as it phased through things as if there was nothing there. It had no effect on the outside world. Only when it was inside her would it be shown to be it’s true size, and would physically interact with the world, which just so happens to be Fluttershy’s vagina.</p><p>Fluttershy cried out in pain as your huge cock grew further into her. She could feel her vagina expand into some pocket dimension over her head, without affecting the rest of her body.</p><p>Lower and lower Fluttershy sank down your long, thick cock. Her tears falling down her cheeks to land on your massive balls and her friends below. Eventually, she became within hoof’s reach of her friends. Her friends took her into a group hug to try to ease her pain.</p><p>The sight of the 6 mares hugging would have been a pure and adorably innocent sight...had it not been for your enormous member jutting out through the center. Though the added pressure and tightness their group hug caused was not lost on you as you could feel your balls churning once more.</p><p>Fluttershy buried her head into Applejack’s shoulder as the farm mare whispered softly into her ear, gently patting her back and trying to ease her pain as best she could. Fluttershy’s cries were muffled as her tears soaked Applejack’s fur.</p><p>Eventually she reached the very bottom of your long and thick cock. Her rump came to a stop with a meaty slap against your balls and making Fluttershy let out a guttural moan at finally having reached the base.</p><p>“Stop growing your penis bigger for now!” shouted Fluttershy after a moment’s recovery.</p><p>“Yes. At once, Fluttershy.” you said firmly, secretly glad she had called a timeout, as well as you were assured that the magic could keep her safe, it still didn’t stop you from being a bit concerned for the little pony.</p><p>You stopped growing your cock as soon as the words left your mouth. However your cock was now as big as the Golden Oaks Library. You officially had a cock so large that it was basically a building. Fluttershy’s marehood squeezed down hard on your massive, pulsating member, making you utter a deep moan. You felt guilty about moaning, with Fluttershy being in such pain.</p><p>For quite some time you didn’t move. You allowed Fluttershy time to adjust to your tree of a dick inside her vagina. Eventually, over the course of several minutes Fluttershy began to calm down a lot, and her tears ceased. She still winced in pain, but she seemed to be controlling it more, and at least she had stopped crying. The stretched walls of her marehood finally began to adjust to your size to some degree, and slowly started to replace the pain with pleasure.</p><p>Finally, Fluttershy spoke again, in a low voice. “Please Anon, give it to me. Pound me. Make me your mare! Ignore my cries of pain. I want you to ravage me. Dominate me, like the little mare I am, my big stallion.”</p><p>The other five mares looked on in awe as you shifted your body over her, taking her into a missionary position. As your massive body loomed over her, Fluttershy could see nothing but darkness as your massive balls covered her body.</p><p>“I am going to cast some extra protection spells on you just in case, Fluttershy. I don’t want my balls to hurt you as they slam into you.” you said softly, which was true, while the magic around your cock protected her insides via shifting the dimensions magically, Fluttershy’s outsides were still vulnerable.</p><p>And as memorable as a trip to the hospital would be while telling the doctor’s you knocked out a mare with your balls, you’d rather not give the adorable pegasus a concussion from your enormous scrotum slapping around.</p><p>Fluttershy uttered a muffled humm in agreement. Her mouth was too compromised with your balls covering her face and entire body to speak clearly. With her permission given, you snapped your fingers, causing Fluttershy's body to glow with a golden light for a brief moment.</p><p>Without further ado you pulled your hips backwards, taking your massive, towering cock out of her a great deal until your head bumped against the ceiling. Not even half the length of your member was pulled out of her. With a snap of your fingers, you raised the ceiling further into the air, expanding the dimensions of the room in all directions, without affecting the rest of the building.</p><p>The illusion spell upon your penis faded away, allowing you to reveal your golden oak library size of a dick to the outside world. Your balls rapidly inflated, becoming the size of british double decker buses to match. Now with no space issues in the room, you were able to pull back even further. Her friends masturbated furiously at the sight of your now even bigger dick and balls, looks of awe and disbelief colored their lustful horny gaze.</p><p>You were thankful part of the alicornation process began to kick in. A rainbow, magical singularity was now inside the deepest barrier of her marehood. The singularity strengthened her body, and protected her from a great deal of the pain of your huge cock inside her, replacing it with pleasure. This caused Fluttershy to utter a muffled moan into your balls. All her singularity needed was your cum to finish her alicornation.</p><p>At long last, you fully pulled your giant cock back to the near the point of exiting her. The shadow of your massive balls loomed over the little mare underneath you. You tighten your legs together before coming down like a hammer upon an anvil to craft this Pegasus into an immortal alicorn, one hard thrust at a time.</p><p>Your balls came down upon her with a loud slapping sound as your cock began slamming into the small hole of her vagina, into the much greater interior of her marehood. You allowed Fluttershy a brief respite, and let her utter a muffled squeal into your huge balls, before you quickly pulled back, and slammed down upon her again.</p><p>Fluttershy moaned aloud as your tree of a cock pulled out of her, her body spasming wildly from under your heavy bombardment. You soon came down upon her again with a mighty slam, before doing the same again… and again, settling into a firm pace.</p><p>Fluttershy’s friends looked on in envy, feverishly masturbating as they watched you fuck Fluttershy with your building sized cock. Fluttershy’s creamy marecum poured out of her vagina non stop, soaking the bed below her.</p><p>Over and over again you slammed your massive body down upon the little mare below you. Several minutes went by and you still found yourself nowhere near the point of release. So like before, you had to manually release your cum.</p><p>With one final slam you came down upon her, pushing your huge cock as deep as it could go into her. Fluttershy uttered a muffled cry of pain into your balls as your cock swelled even larger inside her, pushing the walls of her overstretched marehood even further back.</p><p>With that, you unleashed a violent explosion of your love cream deep into her. Through your release, you pulled yourself back only by a few inches before repeatedly thrusting into her, non stop. This came with a loud slapping sound as your balls smacked against her over, and over again.</p><p>Despite the vast amounts of your reproductive fluid flooding into her, her body did not bloat out whatsoever. Not a single drop of your cum escaped her marehood. The sheer thicknesses of your cock formed a tight seal into her vagina, stopping any cum from slipping out.</p><p>The magical singularity within her exploded with a brilliant display of rainbow light as your cum flooded her insides. Fluttershy’s body swelled larger underneath you. A horn materialized itself upon her head, the tip of her horn harmlessly phased through your balls as if it wasn't there.</p><p>Fluttershy became little more than a shire horse sized pony even as an alicorn. You were still greatly larger than her. Although, you could magically see that Fluttershy was actually much larger, this was the size her magic was able to hold back her growth. She didn't see the appeal of being the size of a galaxy, even if nothing was harmed with her explosive growth. You could only assume the others felt the same way.</p><p>With a flash, you instantly became eight feet tall again over the shire horse sized pony below you. Your penis restored to the size of a mere log again, and your balls back to being the size of soccer balls. Fluttershy’s marehood became far more reasonably sized as it squeezed down hard on your still massive, but small dick when compared to before.</p><p>Fluttershy took hold of your shoulders, and used her new alicorn strength to easily turn the tables with a roll of her body. With love in her eyes, she stared down at you.</p><p>Fluttershy was already stronger than you and she’s only a newly made alicorn. Still it would probably take you 1000 years of straight up cumming inside her to give her the same strength and size of Celestia.</p><p>You probably could do that if you want to, since Celestia has bound your soul to her own immortality. Celestia herself allows her sister Luna to be bigger than her sometimes to facesit on her. So why not Fluttershy?</p><p>Celestia spoke telepathically in your mind. “Yes, I would very much like that Anon. You are free to give her your empowering essence. I would like her to join me in making love to the universe.”</p><p>You were happy to do so. Princess Celestia was a life-giving alicorn to the universe. Her body rather than destroy the universe actually empowered it with life. It just came with the consequence of everything orbiting around her.</p><p>So, in truth, every interaction you had with Celestia was just a small, magical avatar of herself. A forward extension of her consciousness she used to interact with small beings like yourself on a personal level.</p><p>You and Fluttershy were now at eye level. The both of you were at a similar size. In some aspects, Fluttershy was larger than you, particularly her ass. Her rump was thick and bubbly, and perfectly round. However, she had nowhere near the same muscle mass as you. Truth be told, Fluttershy was much stronger than you, she just does not look it.</p><p>Your power in reality is a base state of what Celestia gave you. Fluttershy’s power however is unfiltered, yours was merely gifted.</p><p>Celestia always maintained the ability to easily take your magic away at any time and leave you as the weak and frail human you once were.</p><p>You knew this since Celestia sometimes wanted to get intimate with the lesser version of your older body, which had a non magically enhanced dick. In other words, Celestia likes penises that are nowhere near adequate for her size as well.</p><p>It also filled you with a thrill on those occasions, having her take your enhancements and still fuck you in your original body. Having the solar Alicorn dominate you so thoroughly with her massive form always got you incredibly horny.</p><p>You reached your hands behind Fluttershy and took hold of her now much larger rump. You sighed in happiness as your hands sank into the soft, plush cheeks of her ass.</p><p>You now had a new big ass mare lover to play with, just like Celestia’s.</p><p>You pulled your right hand back, and with one quick motion you gave a hard slap on her buttcheek. Fluttershy’s cheek came to smack against your cock with a loud slapping sound of flesh against flesh.</p><p>Fluttershy uttered a loud, feral neigh in reaction to the slap. She then proceeded to curl her soft, pink tail around you, and rest her soft hooves on your mighty shoulders, leaning her head down, she pressed her lips against yours.</p><p>You and Fluttershy moaned in bliss as you kissed one another passionately. Her large equine tongue completely dominated your far smaller human one. You thrusted upward into Fluttershy with your massive cock while bouncing your ass up and down upon the bed. At the same time, you roamed your hands over her rump, feeling up the softness and warmth of her large butt eagerly. Her strong, alicorn marehood clamped down hard on your cock, coaxing it to release again inside her.</p><p>With a muffled moan in her mouth you snapped your fingers, stopping yourself from cumming. The sheer wonderful feeling of her alicorn marehood now made it much harder to not cum again.</p><p>“Is there any way, you can fuck us at the same time?” asked Rainbow, anxious to experience the same pleasure her friend was obviously enjoying.</p><p>You pulled your lips away from Fluttershy, earning a sad whine from her. “Sure, I think I can. Just line up behind Fluttershy.”</p><p>Rainbow Dash was the first to lie down on her back behind Fluttershy, this was followed by Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and then finally Rarity.</p><p>Your penis, as if nothing was in its way, phased through Fluttershy's body as if it was intangible. Your thick member now stood between Rainbow’s legs at an impossible angle under normal circumstances, since Fluttershy was on top of you.</p><p>“Are you girls ready?” you asked.</p><p>They simply said ‘Yes’ at nearly the exact same time. With that, you pushed your cock forward, cramming it into Rainbow Dash’s small pussy. Rainbow cried out in pain, her legs kicking weakly as your massive cock poured into her.</p><p>“Ahhhhh! So….. awesome!” she cried with gritted teeth, clenching her eyes shut as you kept pushing through.</p><p>Your cock quickly and harmlessly phased through her body, and then found itself between Applejack’s legs. The earth pony mare uttered a loud neigh as your cock pushed into her small entrance.</p><p>“Whoa nelly!” she shouted.</p><p>Like before, your cock swiftly made its way through her body. It now stood between the legs of Pinkie Pie. Your cock ploughed into her small hole. Pinkie Pie had an unusual reaction, it wasn’t a cry, but a moan of bliss. You guess Pinkie Pie possessed some sort of very strong vagina already.</p><p>“Wooo! Big Nony is inside me!” she shouted with a cheer.</p><p>Next Twilight’s pussy was ahead. Twilight cried out in pain as your massive cock came into her, her body spasming wildly.</p><p>“Ooooohhhhh! You’re huuuugggggeeee!” she cried out, throwing her head back and moaning out.</p><p>Unfortunately, Twilight was so far back that your cock barely slipped into her. You didn't have the length to reach Rarity behind her.</p><p>With a flick of your fingers you began to grow your cock once more, but this time in just length. Your cock harmlessly grew through Twilight’s body and out the otherside.</p><p>Your huge cock expanded towards Rarity’s pussy. Your member pushed between her legs and into her marehood. Your cock’s growth came to a stop when the bloated tip of your cock came to push against her deepest barrier.</p><p>“Ahhhhhhhh! Oh darling, you are so big!” Rarity cried out in both pain and pleasure.</p><p>You moaned in bliss at the feel of six marehoods clamping down hard on your massive cock. Many of them were crying in pain, and their bodies were spasming wildly. Apart From Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, they were able to handle your big dick, and simply moaned in bliss.</p><p>The walls of their birth canals stretched far beyond normal as your log of a dick stood tall and proud inside them. You waited for their crying to stop, before planning anything else. Eventually, they began to quiet down as the alicorn ascension process began to kick in.</p><p>You now felt it was appropriate to play with Fluttershy’s rump. The mares behind her watched on in envy, looking at your two hands squeezing Fluttershy’s plush, alicorn rump at her cutie marks, your hands digging deeply into the soft fat of her ass, and making a deep depression.</p><p>A rainbow magical singularity was now inside each of the deepest points of their marehoods. Like it did with Fluttershy, the singularity made their bodies stronger, and protected them from a great magnitude of the pain of your huge cock inside them.</p><p>“Bigger!” Fluttershy said.</p><p>“I agree.” said Rainbow Dash.</p><p>“I want Nony bigger too.” said Pinkie Pie.</p><p>“Oh, yes. Give us your all, darling.” said Rarity.</p><p>“It may hurt, but ah willing to face the challenge.” said Applejack.</p><p>“What she said.” said Twilight.</p><p>Without a word, you pulled your cock back to near the point of exiting Rarity’s pussy. You flicked your fingers and slowly began to expand your cock inside them. Your balls outside began to bloat outward and become heavy with your seed.</p><p>All six mares cried out, their marehoods clamping down hard on your cock as the expanding thickness of your massive cock pushed their walls further apart.</p><p>With a hard thrust, you slammed your bloating tip against Rarity's deepest barrier. At the same time, Fluttershy began to bounce her heavy, alicorn rump up and down your lap. Each impact of her rump upon you came with a loud meaty slapping sound.</p><p>Before, they had time to recover, you began to frantically thrust your hips back and forth against Fluttershy, your cock grinding into her, along with all the mares behind her. Your balls came slapping against Fluttershy each time you slammed into her with a loud sound of flesh against flesh. She in turn did the same, with her large ass coming down upon you with a heavy, meaty slap each time.</p><p>Harder and harder your balls slapped against Fluttershy. Your cock became longer and longer, and thicker and thicker inside them by each passing second. The mares cried out your name in between their squeals of delight, and loud neighs in-between.</p><p>You found yourself going a little mad with lust. You continuously beat the drums of Fluttershy’s large ass with hard slaps upon her rear. Fluttershy for her part squealed in delight each time she felt your strong hand slap her buttcheeks. Her alicorn strength completely protected her from an otherwise dangerous move on your part.</p><p>The mares before you were lost in absolute bliss. Their pain seemed completely nullified. Their marehoods were constantly climaxing upon your cock, showering it with their juices, lubricating your cock and making it even more easy for you to thrust your cock faster into their tight birth canals.</p><p>“Are you ready to become alicorns?” you asked.</p><p>“Yes! Make me your princess Anon!” said Rainbow Dash.</p><p>“Ah am ready. Make me yers.” said Applejack.</p><p>“I can eat fattening cake forever as a princess and get a very large rump without worry. So yes!” said Pinkie Pie, momentarily making you think of Celestia potentially having a rival in the pastry department.</p><p>“Yes. Make me a princess. I have so many books to read or write forever.” said Twilight Sparkle.</p><p>“Oh Darling, yes. Make me yours! I can’t wait to have a massive rump like Celestia’s.” said Rarity.</p><p>With that, you snapped your fingers and came inside Rarity, flooding her insides with great volumes of your creamy seed. With great speed, you pulled your cock’s tip out of her, and brought it into the mare in front of her.</p><p>You did the same with Twilight, followed by Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and then finally Fluttershy. Only when you had came into each of their respective marehoods did the alicorn ascension transformation kick in.</p><p>The five mares behind Fluttershy’s sprouted in growth as they transformed into alicorns. Each mare grew to be of a similar size to what Fluttershy previously was, that of a shire horse.</p><p>As for Fluttershy. She was crying out in bliss as her cutie marks glowed with blinding light and her eyes lit up with love hearts. The Elements of Harmony themselves were floating above her head, amplifying her growth even more.</p><p>Fluttershy’s growing rump came crashing over you and her friends like a tidal wave, smothering you and everypony under the warm softness of her massive rump. However, you could see that her true, hidden size was a dozen galaxies in terms of size at this point, Fluttershy was actually holding back her true growth’s power.</p><p>Her body sky rocketed into the air, her rump quickly growing into truly monstrous proportions, her cheeks thickening outward. Her hooves elongated, spreading across the room, along with a particularly strong emphasis to grow her rump to greater and greater size. The growth indeed seemed to be at its strongest in her backside, becoming quite disproportionate to the rest of her body. Her ass was perfectly smooth and round, not a hint of sag in the least, despite the huge thickness of her bloating backside, it seemed to defy gravity itself with its magnificence.</p><p>Soon, her head came to bump against the ceiling above. Fluttershy’s cheeks ballooned outward, quickly filling up the room. Soon, her flanks began to press against the very walls, the squishy soft flesh of her rump being pushed back deeply as they pushed against the walls. The very building you were in creaked and groaned from under the weight and pressure of Fluttershy’s growing body.</p><p>Fortunately, the walls soon sped away from her far into the distance to avoid being bulldozed down, the ceiling did the same, expanding up into the heavens, allowing room for Fluttershy to grow.</p><p>Your cock became far less adequate inside her, this loosened the tight seal your massive cock had within her marehood. With a violent explosion, your combined cum blasted out of her marehood. You snapped your fingers, opening the door of the room, saving the room from being completely flooded by reproductive liquid.</p><p>Heavier and heavier her rump became upon you, pinning you down on the bed with her tremendous weight as she grew bigger and bigger.</p><p>By the time Fluttershy stopped growing. She must have been about five times the size of the Golden Oaks Library. The bubbly, blimp like cheeks of her massive rump rested heavily upon you and her friends below. Their job done, the Elements teleported away.</p><p>“Oh...Oh my.” she said, blushing in embarrassment, the cheeks upon her face flashing as pink as her hair.</p><p>Experimentally, she pushed her right hoof against her buttcheek, and giggled in delight as she saw her soft, fat cheek deeply conceded back from under her heavy hoof’s pressure.</p><p>You hissed in pain at the heavy weight of her rump upon you. It was a good pain however, you were well used to growing rumps avalanching over you with Princess Celestia being your lover. But even then, massive alicorn butts can never harm the innocent, they came with a great deal of weight protection, and allowed little lovers under them to breathe at the same time.</p><p>This came as quite a surprise when you first made love to Celestia with her on top of you. A smile came upon your face as you remembered yourself squirming helplessly as Princess Celestia giggled as her body became even bigger through your release.</p><p>Your penis and body at the time was not magically enhanced. It only made you even more inadequate for her than you were to begin with, to the point your penis slipped out of her as you found yourself being sandwiched between the soft, expanding canyon of her growing buttcheeks.</p><p>She teasingly belittled you with mocking laughter for quite some time for having such a small penis. She stopped after she heard you crying. It was at that moment she magically enhanced your body and penis and offered you an apology blowjob. You immediately forgave her after that.</p><p>Back in the present, you lovingly caressed Fluttershy’s large, soft rump. Your strong muscles were able to push back the thick tide of fat and dig deeply into her soft tissue. Alongside you, you saw her friends doing the same.</p><p>Unfortunately, this had the rather unintended consequence of Fluttershy’s cutie marks glowing with blinding light for a brief moment, before she slowly started to grow in size. It seemed part of Celestia's magic was now inside her, and you assumed the others as well.</p><p>Fluttershy moaned softly as every nerve of her body tingled with pleasure as she slowly grew in size, gaining inches by the second. “Mmm yes, let Mama Fluttershy grow nice and big for you.”</p><p>Fluttershy's tongue lolled out of her mouth, she drooled profusely as she began to grind her hips back and forth, her massive, growing ass steamrolling over you and the others below.</p><p>Her massive rump jiggled like crazy from her movements, and combined with the continuous mass flowing into her butt as she grew bigger and bigger by each passing second. Her thick, bubbly cheeks wobbled from side to side creating a wonderful, meaty slapping sound as her cheeks smacked against one another.</p><p>"Mmm yes. Bigger please." she moaned.</p><p>She felt your cock inside her a little inadequate for her large size. Nonetheless, her powerful alicorn marehood clamped down hard on your cock, begging for more cum to fuel her growth even more.</p><p>You have to snap your fingers to stop yourself from cumming again. Now was not the time for Fluttershy to become a mountain… if not even bigger.</p><p>As if they read your mind, you were then greeted by a strange sight. With a flash, all six mares made themselves back to their original sizes. Just with a bonus of them having horns and wings. All six mares jumped on top of you and hugged your muscle bound chest.</p><p>Fluttershy was standing below at your feet, you no longer had your cock inside her. Her face was hidden by her mane, embarrassed after what she did back there.</p><p>You telepathically spoke to her so the others could not hear. "Fluttershy, don't be embarrassed. I'd loved to see you with a really big ass again on top of me."</p><p>"Thank you, Anon. I'll become Big Mama Fluttershy some other time." she simply said telepathically speaking to you, while smiling up at you, and no longer hiding behind her mane.</p><p>Your cock stood twice the height of your body. At 16 feet tall, and about twice as thick as an oak tree trunk. Your testicles were about the size of beach balls below. You made a mental note to expand your body a bit before growing your cock more next time.</p><p>No words needed to be said. You simply stared down at the mares fondling your chest with love. And they too stared up at you with love in their eyes. You have grown to like normal, little mares. You wondered if they and Celestia would give you permission to have sex with other mares other than them.</p><p>“I can say with great assurance that the answer is yes, my little human.” said Celestia, speaking into your mind. “Your penis is too good not to be shared with. Us immortal alicorns would be cruel tyrants if we didn’t share you with our mortal subjects. Please, just don’t fuck a mare who already has a lover without asking permission first. I want you to bring joy to my little ponies, not despair.”</p><p>“Is there anything else I should know?” you asked back, speaking back to her with your mind.</p><p>“Before you make love to them. Give them the Elements of Harmony. If they are true at heart, they can wield them, and you will be able to turn them into alicorns. If rejected, the Elements will just teleport back to the Castle of the Two Sisters. They may need a firm talking to in order to change their wicked ways for the Elements to accept them. Or even a blast from the Elements to cure them of the darkness within their heart.”</p><p>You simply nodded in answer. You were glad the Elements came with a fail-safe, the last thing you wanted was to accidentally create an evil Dark Lord Sauron by fucking a mare.</p><p>You shall try to find some loney mares that need some loving. With females vastly outnumbering the males here, it should be pretty easy to find many. Although you might go insane if you end up being married to thousands, if not millions of mares. But then again, another part of you wondered what it would feel like to stick your massive penis into millions of mares at once. Still, you may need Celestia’s help to make avatars of yourself if you want some alone time with one individual lover or a small group.</p><p>But for now. You simply wanted to give these little ponies some more love. You loved this world and wanted to protect it. You can do your part in keeping Equestria safe by making these mares bigger and stronger with each new release of your cum inside them. You felt it was your patriotic duty to make love to these ponies.</p><p>“Girls?” you asked.</p><p>“Yes, Anon?” Twilight Sparkle said softly, looking up at you from your muscle bound chest with love in her eyes. The other mares didn’t need to say anything. The loving look in their eyes was all that was needed.</p><p>“I… I love you girls.” you spoke softly, your voice ripe with emotion as tears fell down your cheeks.</p><p>All of them said “I love you too” at nearly the exact same time. You moaned in bliss as the mares returned to worshiping your cock with licks and kisses. They resumed their previous positions from the very beginning. Twilight sat herself down between your legs, Rarity and Fluttershy were on your right, Applejack and Rainbow on your left.</p><p>Pinkie Pie sat down on your muscle bound stomach. Her hoof lightly tapping against your torso. She stared up with you, with pleading doggy eyes as she quite literally made a whimpering sound like a puppy. You felt butterflies in your stomach at the cute sight of Pinkie Pie begging to be lifted by you.</p><p>“Awwww.” You could not help but say, as you gently took her into your arms.</p><p>You and Pinkie moaned in bliss as you joined lips. You snapped your fingers, causing your body and cock to grow once more for another round. But that is a story for another time.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>